Lucky Dreams
by Rise Of Dark Star
Summary: El dia a dia de konata Izumi y sus amigas, contado desde el punto de vista de konata, YURI.


Bueno este es mi primer fic, me resulto bastante raro y divertido escrbirlo, especialmente por el estilo de narracion (en primera persona) ya que el narrador es una chica y yo soy un chico (a veces pienso que divertirme con estas cosas es porque soy una persona muy friki), Amenazas de muerte y propocisiones decentes o indecentes son bien recibidas( especialmente las indecentes XD)

**Disclaimer:** Lucky star y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si asi fuera habria yuri en el anime, mucho yuri.

* * *

**Lucky Dreams**

**Prologo**

E_tto... a modo de prologo me gustaría hablar sobre hasta que edad creí en santa claus pero sonaría muy a un cierto personaje de nombre desconocido perteneciente a cierta brigada._

_Tal vez debería hablarles sobre mi trabajo a tiempo parcial... pero eso no viene al cuento, lo interesante de este es que no es un trabajo común sino que es una café cosplay, algo por lo que mucha gente me ve como una chica extraña, aunque en general no es solo por eso sino por mi excesivo gusto por el anime y los juegos._

_Ademas de gustarme el anime en general, tengo una preferencia por las series yuri, tanto anime como eroges... puede ser porque, desde siempre me han gustado las chicas._

_Aunque contar el día a día de una chica otaku y friki como yo no seria divertido para ustedes, puede que contar la semana anterior a los sucesos que quiero contarles si lo sea._

_Abri lentamente los ojos, el sol se filtraba por la ventana de mi habitacion, me despereze y luego mire a mi alrededor, mangas y dvds de anime por doquier, senti un peso extras sobre las sabanas, mire, y tal como creen eran mas tomos de manga, me levante, fui al tocador, me mire al espejo, era un chica bajita y de contextura mas bien delgada, pelo azul que llegaba casi a mis talones y el mechón de pelo rebelde que se niega a peinarse seguia presente, bostece, me lave los dientes y luego procedí a peinarme, luego sali y me cambie de ropa, de un pijama de dos piezas al uniforme de marinera color rojo, vamos que es el típico uniforme de invierno del instituto al que asisto. _

_En el dia parte de juntarme con mis compañeras de clase y amigas, miyuki (como yo le digo yuki-chan) y tsukasa, ademas de la gemela de esta ultima, Kagami._

_Miyuki es una chica alta, de pelo rosado que le llega casi hasta las rodillas, ademas de atractiva y con un gran busto envidia del de muchas compañeras de clase, ademas de llevar gafas, en personalidad es amable, carismatica, inteligente y un poco torpe, vamos, es el tipico personaje moe de los anime y juegos que tanto me gustan._

_Tsukasa, la menor de las gemelas, tiene una estatura normal, pelo corto y morado, es personalidad es amable pero bastante torpe a la hora de estudiar, aunque habil en las tareas domesticas._

_Kagami es todo lo contrario a su gemela tsukasa, tiene un hermoso pelo largo de un color lila, normalmente recogido en un par de coletas, parece ser violenta y se sonroja con facilidad, a la hora de estudiar es bastante inteligente aunque casi nula a la hora de cocinar, como se llamaba esto...¡Ah esoes! ¡tsundere!, a pesar de todo lo anterior, esta es la chica que me gusta, tal y como es... creo que con esto me estare ganando el concurso a miss cursi, de todos modos, me encanta hacer sonrojar a esta chica haciendole bromas, normalmente refiriendome a los kilos que ha engordado aunque su figura me parezca realmente perfecta._

_A la hora del almuerzo, Kagamin viene a nuestra clase a almorzar, ya que es la unica que esta en una clase diferente, rayos luce tan bien que siento que el calor ya sube a mi cara de nuevo, aunque mis amigas tal vez no lo noten..._

"_Konata que rayos te pasa, has estado en la parra durante un rato y ademas tienes la cara un tanto roja ¿tienes fiebre?" Dijo Kagamin._

_Creo que hable muy pronto..._

"_¡ah! ¿enserio? Estoy p-perfectamente, solo que ayer me desvele más de lo usual"_

_No estoy segura pero creo que desde ahace una cuantas semanas que estoy tartamudeando asi delante de kagami, aunque confio en que esto no lo notan mis amigas..._

"_¿y que te pasa desde hace unas semanas que estas tartamudeando?¿acaso hay algo que nos ocultes?"_

"_Para nada kagamin" Dije mientras intente no tartamudear_

"_Supongo que esta exagerando, ¿van a venir mañana a nuestra casa?" dijo Tsukasa intentando cambiar el tema_

"_Yo no podre ir esta vez, saldre con mi padres a cenar" Fue Yuki-chan esta vez_

"_La verdad es que solo onee-chan estara en casa mañana, yo debo salir mañana tambien" volvio a hablar tsukasa._

"_mm, no me habias dicho nada tsukasa, y ¿donde iras?"_

"_etto..."_

"_okey, si no quieres decirlo no lo hagas"_

"_entonces solo quedaremos tu y yo kagamin~"_

"_¡A callar!" Dijo con un leve rubor en su cara, ¡Que mona se ve!._

_Claramente lo anterior me emocionaba de sobremanera, aunque no es como si fueran a haber muchos progresos ese día, tal vez..._

_¡Ah! Eso me recuerda hoy es viernes 11 de febrero, el lunes siguiente sera día de san valentín, y ya estoy esperando darle mi chocolate a mi kagamin~..._

_Esa noche intente dormir temprano, para levantarme pero la rutina de desvelarme jugando mmorpg's me lo impidió , supongo que significa que tengo el sueño cambiado._

_Me levante haciendo la rutina diaria, de hecho, casi me pongo el uniforme de invierno del instituto, pero al final termine usando mi poleron favorito que tiene a una cabeza de panda dibujada en el centro y unos shorts de mezclilla, intente peinarme de tal modo que mi mechón rebelde se someta, pero no lo logre, aun me queda una hora antes de irme a la casa de kagami, pensé en jugar algún mmorpg pero al fin me decidí por leer un rato el manga de strawberry panic!, se podría decir que leer yuri calma mi alma o algo así. Luego de una hora decidí ir hacia casa de kagami, eran algo así como las tres de la tarde, solo tarde 30 minutos en llegar, aunque de todos modos llegue media hora tarde... Supongo que leer yuri engancha._

"_¡Ohayoo!"_

"_oh, konata pasa" Dijo kagami_

_Ya en su habitación pasamos el tiempo jugando play station, haciendo bromas y riéndonos con ellas... okey, solo yo me reía._

_Ya estaba aburrida de ganarle múltiples veces a kagami, ¿que tal si la empezara a llamar onee-sama desde ahora?... okey puede que la asuste incluso._

"_Onee-sama, ¿podemos dejar de jugar?"_

"_esta bien, espera, ¿o-onee-sama?"_

"_eso es, onee-sama, ¿que hacemos ahora?"_

"_no lo se, y deja de llamarme onee-sama"_

"_lo siento onee-sama, pero es que me pegue el vicio con maritime otra vez" dije actuando como toda una ojou-san_

"_en serio, deberías dejar el vicio al anime, o al menos a los juegos, especialmente a los eroges"_

"_eh,¿que tal una apuesta en ese caso?"_

"_espero que no sea nada extraño"_

"_elige un reto, cualquiera sea, si yo pierdo dejare los mmorpg, si yo gano, harás lo que yo diga,¿ok?"_

"_esta bien, ¡acepto tu reto!, pero luego no puedes retractarte"_

"_etoo, onee-sama, elige el reto"_

"_ah si claro, ¡verdad o reto!"_

"_okey, tu empiezas"_

"_mm, verdad"_

"_¿te gusta alguien?"  
_

"_etto..."_

"_tienes que responder" dije con cara amenazante_

"_S-si" dijo casi inaudiblemente y sonrojada a mas no poder._

"_esta vez me toca a mi, reto"_

"_mm, te reto a pararte de cabeza"_

"_¡p-pero llevo falda!" esta vez perdí la confianza que tenia al principio y supongo que si comparan mi cara en este momento con un tomate, este ultimo parecerá de un color muy pálido._

"_eh, ¿ya te rindes?"_

"_esta bien"_

_Lo siguiente fue que me pare de cabeza, como esperaba mi falda se bajo, y kagami lanzo varias burlas con respecto a mis bragas..._

"_te toca"_

"_verdad"dijo, haciendo parecer que no lo había pensado bien._

"_¿te gustan los chicos, las chicas o ambos?"_

"_¿Q-que t-tipo d-d—de pregunta es esa?"_

"_¿Osea que te estas rindiendo?"_

_Kagami miro hacia abajo y murmuro algo como, "las chicas", su cara estaba bastante roja mientras decía lo anterior, pero ¡que mona se ve!_

"_te toca konata" dijo, casi gritando, con la cara aun roja por la vergüenza._

"_verdad" Dije sin pensar, al menos esperare que el momento para arrepentirse se demore mas de 15 segundos en lle-_

"_la misma pregunta que me hiciste recién,¿los chicos o las chicas?"_

_Rayos, llego antes de lo que esperaba._

"_¡las chicas!" grite para ahorrarme vergüenza._

"_parece que estamos en las mismas, ¿eh?"_

"_te toca onee-sama"_

"_que me dejes de llamar onee-sama, elijo reto"_

"_¡Ah! Onee-sama, no sabes cuanto espere esto"_

"_Ya dime el reto de una vez"_

"_lleva por una semana el uniforme de hombre"_

"_¡¿eh? Como se te ocurre que haría algo así"_

"_ara, ara, onee-sama se esta rindiendo ¿verdad?"_

"_esta bien, ¡me rindo!"_

"_vaya onee-sama, me pregunto qué debería obligarte a hacer, a ya se..._

"_si es algo estúpido te gol-_

"_lleva el lunes el uniforme de hombre"_

_Lo siguiente fue mas o menos así, termine de hablar y recibí un golpe, me reclamo porque no podía por la obvia falta del uniforme, le explique que uno de mis primos me había dado uno para que lo use de cosplay, recibí otro golpe, y otro, y otro..._

"_esta bien, solo porque yo también estaba de acuerdo en este juego"_

"_oh, onee-sama, ¿o debería decir aniki?"_

_Luego de eso mire la hora y me di cuenta de que era hora de que me fuera yendo a mi casa, me despedí y salí hacia mi casa. Llegue algo así como a las 11 de la noche._

_El domingo transcurrió lentamente, solo salí de casa para dejarle el uniforme de hombre a one- digo a kagami y luego fui a mi casa a viciarme con los mmorpg's otra vez._

_Empiezo a pensar que mañana sera el mejor día de mi vida, o al menos un día divertido._

_**FIN Prologo**_

_**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews, estoy abierto a las criticas constructivas, ahora si me quieren hacer una proposicion indecente, haganlo con toda la confianza, repito, toda la confianza  
**_


End file.
